Un vampiro con amnesia
by erimai19
Summary: Edward tiene un accidente y pierde la memoria. ¿Un vampiro que no recuerda que lo es?
1. Chapter 1

¿Estaba despierto? Tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Sus ojos eran rojos… quizás fuera por un ¿derrame?

_Oh por dios, Bella qué harás si nadie sabe quién es, si no recupera la memoria._

-Esto… hola.

-Hola…¿dónde estoy?-contestó, tenía esa cara que tiene Charlie cuando finge entender los chistes de Jake.

-Yo… lo siento tanto, lo que pasa es que… tuvimos un accidente, fue toda mi culpa lo siento tanto – Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, estaba tan apenada. ¿Y qué rayos haría si me demandaba? Vivía en la casa de Charlie sola, él se había ido a su luna de miel con Sue, no podía llamarlo solo porque soy tan estúpida y justo hoy se me ocurre pasar los 60km.

-Oh… tranquila, no llores.

El hombre de cabello broncíneo a quien había atropellado tenía razón. En todo caso, él debería estar llorando. Era él quien había perdido la memoria, no yo. Era él a quien un coche arrolló mientras iba en moto.

-Lo siento. Estamos en el hospital de Seattle. Tú andabas en moto, lo recuerdas? Los doctores dijeron que tu pérdida de memoria no era grave. ¿Recuerdas si eres de por aquí? Bueno, de todas formas, tengo tu custodia.

Se rió entre dientes. ¿Se estaba burlando?

-Sabes, no soy un chiquillo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe Señor Perdí La Memoria?

Se miró así mismo.

-Creo que es evidente. Soy un hombre sexi.

Ahora yo me reía. Sería raro convivir con un extraño hombre sexi (porque en verdad lo era) que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

-Bueno, y ahora qué? a dónde vamos? –Se levantó de la camilla rápidamente.

-Tranquilo… no te duele nada?

-Nope. Estoy perfecto. –Sonrió, tenía unos dientes perfectos.

-Bueno, tú sígueme, y si estás por desmayarte me avisas.

Se rió, aunque yo lo decía seriamente.

Me molestó la cara desagradable que puso al ver mi coche, pero luego pensé: oh, debe tener un recuerdo o algo del coche que lo aplastó. Pero durante el viaje comenzó a molestar.

-¿Ya llegamos? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?

-Pareces un niño, Señor sin Rostro. Con que te gusta la velocidad, eh? Por eso tienes accidentes.

-No sabemos nada de mi, Señora sin argumentos. Y ¿qué es eso de Señor sin rostro?

-Es… un apodo que te inventé mientras estaba en la sala de espera. Pues, no había visto tu rostro hasta que despertaste, y todavía no recuerdas tu nombre. Creo que te diré así.

-No me gusta… de qué tengo cara?

-Eh?

-Si, no lo sé. ¿Paresco un Mike, o un Ben?

-¿Mike? Que asco de nombre. No, qué tal Daniel?

-No me llamo Daniel.

-Tú que sabes… por cierto ya llegamos. Ven.

Él salió del coche rápidamente y abrió mi puerta. Qué caballero.

Le enseñé la casa y le dije que podía quedarse en la habitación de Charlie… ojalá recuperase la memoria, Charlie volvía en 2 semanas con Sue.

-Bueno, entonces ¿cómo quieres que te diga?

-Está bien si quieres llamarme Daniel pero estoy seguro de que no me lla… -Se quedó con la mirada fija en la tele.

Había un hombre tocando un piano…

-Em… Daniel?

-Edward. Me llamo Edward.

-¿Has recordado?

-Tuve un pequeño recuerdo... una niña enana me gritaba Edward. ¿Qué dices? Me veo como un Edward?

-Ahora que lo dices, sí, tienes cara de Edward. ¿Quieres comer algo? Muero de hambre.

Quizás tuviese pequeños recuerdos al hacer cosas comunes, como mirarla televisión.

-¿Debo confiar en que la chica que me atropelló no me va a envenenar?

-Yo… Edward, realmente lo siento.

-Está bien, solo bromeaba. Por cierto, cómo te llamas?

-Lo siento había olvidado eso. Soy Isabe… Solo Bella.

Fui a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Al parecer solo habían galletitas.

-Bueno Edward, nos hemos quedado sin provisiones. ¿Quieres acompañarme al supermercado? Está bien si te quedas, quizás tengas algún otro recuerdo.

-No, quiero ir contigo. ¿Tienes puesto un perfume o algo? En verdad, hueles muy bien.

-Oh, gracias. Pero no tengo puesto ningún perfume, tal vez es el shampoo con olor a fresas que siempre utilizo, debemos comprar eso también. ¿Te apetece comer algo en especial?

-No lo sé, no tengo hambre…

Nos dirigimos al coche, le hice una mirada de advertencia. Nada de criticar mi coche.

En el camino continuamos con la conversación, la tele lo había hecho recordar su nombre. ¿Tocaba algún instrumento? Debía hacer todo lo posible por traer recuerdos a su mente. Solo tenía 2 semanas, muy poco tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas cuántos años tienes?

-¿De cuántos parezco? –Dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Pues, yo te veo como de mi edad. ¿Tal vez 17 o 18?

-Tengo… -Cerró los ojos y se acarició las sienes.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? Estamos cerca del hospital…

-No, intento recordar. Creo que, creo que soy más grande.

-No te he visto en el instituto, puede que tengas razón.

-¿Qué hace una niña viviendo sola y atropellando gente? –Preguntó a modo de burla.

Le saqué la lengua. En verdad se había tomado lo de perder la memoria muy bien.

-Mi padre se ha casado, está en su luna de miel. Me dejó dinero para sobrevivir, de todos modos, cuando no tengo ganas de cocinar voy a la casa de Jake, un amigo.

En el supermercado Edward parecía encantado por los productos y ofertas. Era como un niño en una juguetería, el quería todo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Lo llevamos?

-Edward, es una aspiradora. Vinimos por comida, no por productos de limpieza y todas las cosas que pusiste en el carrito. Ve a dejarlas donde las encontraste.

Me hizo un puchero y en verdad me sentí mal.

-Oh está bien, podemos llevar una de las cosas que elegiste. Solo una y procura que sea barata, no tenemos tanto dinero. Esto es como una recompensación por lo del accidente.

-Quiero esto. –Señaló una lámpara con cara de feliz cumpleaños.

No era tan cara, la puse en el carrito y fuimos a pagarla.

Pensé que estar fuera le haría bien, además hoy había sol, un acontecimiento MUY extraño aquí en Forks.

-Edward quieres ir a La Push? Es una reserva queda cerca, hay una playa y está soleado es un día hermoso.


	2. Chapter 2

Me miró de una manera extraña.

-Creo que no debo salir, La Push es… no lo sé, me trae un mal recuerdo. Preferiría quedarme aquí si no te molesta.

-Está bien. ¿Edward tocas algún instrumento? Recordaste tu nombre cuando veías a un hombre tocando el piano.

-La melodía me sonaba conocida y luego, no lo sé fue como una visión de una niña pequeña con el pelo corto gritándome.

-Era Claro de Luna.

-Debussy. –Dijo rápidamente.

-¿Te gusta la música clásica?

-Creo que si.

-Ya sé, quizás podamos encontrar a la niña que te gritaba. ¿Puedes darme más detalles?

-Bueno era una chica de tu edad, mas o menos. Era algo pálida, sus ojos eran color miel. Su cabello era corto con las puntas dirigidas a distintos lados.

-¿Solo decía tu nombre?

-Me decía Edward y me daba bolsas.

-Puede que sea tu novia y tu le ayudabas con las bolsas de compras.

-Alice.- Susurró.

-¿Es.. es tu novia? ¿La recuerdas?

Así que sí tiene novia. Ningún chico como él puede estar soltero. ¿Debería estar triste por eso?

-No, es… de mi familia, eso creo. Es bastante confuso, se me vienen a la mente imágenes de ella comprando.

-Edward tenemos que encontrarla, vamos! ¿Estaban en un centro comercial?

Vamos a Seattle, quizás te esté buscando. Cuando ibas en la moto, parecias apurado, ibas a una gran velocidad.

Estabamos apunto de salir cuando Edward se detuvo en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos.

-No, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-El sol. No debo salir con el sol.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres alérgico al sol o algo por el estilo? –Me burlé de él.

Entonces sacó su mano y la luz del sol la hizo brillar. Era algo… hermoso. Parecía un ángel. Ví mover su pie, entonces reaccioné.

-Edward no lo hagas. Te puede hacer daño.

Lo empujé adentro, estaba tan frío y era tan duro. No lo había tocado directamente antes.

-Estás muy frío. ¿Te sientes mal?

-Mi garganta.-Susurró.

Y en ese momento desapareció. De repente ya no estaba. No lo entendía.

¿Acaso habría imaginado todo esto? Pero qué demonios había ocurrido…

Los días continuaron pasando, no volví a ver a Edward. Estaba volviéndome loca, incluso pensé en ir a preguntarle al doctor del hospital si Edward existía.

No podía ser un producto de mi imaginación, no soy tan creativa.

Intenté olvidarlo y seguir como si nada.

Charlie y Sue volvieron, las vacaciones se estaban acabando y tendría que empezar un nuevo año en el Instituto.

-Bells vamos a comer a la casa de Billy.

Billy, el padre de mi mejor amigo Jake, siempre nos invitaba a comer. Era un alivio, no tenía ganas de cocinar en este momento, estaba agobiada ya que mañana empezarían las clases.

Jacob me recibió con una enorme sonrisa, como siempre. Recordé al instante a Edward. Siempre le contaba las cosas a Jake, pero ¿pensaría que estoy loca?

Sería mejor dejar de pensar ya en eso. Quizás sí me lo imagine, una persona no desaparece de la nada. Pero qué extraño.

Esa noche antes de ir a dormir preparé la ropa que usaría mañana. Nada fuera de lo normal, unos jeans y una camisa común, solo lo preparaba para no andar de apuros por la mañana. Ya de por sí, estaría de mal humor.

Dormí sin el sonido de la lluvia y aunque sueñe raro lo extrañaba, pero por la mañana estaría lloviendo a cantaros como de costumbre.

Cuando me desperté lo confirmé, estaba lloviendo. Me dirigí al baño a cambiarme de ropa y cepillar mi cabello que a estas horas parecía una melena de león.

Bajé a desayunar con Sue, Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo. Tomé un poco de jugo con tostadas. Tomé mi paraguas y mi chaqueta, hacía frío.

Salí tratando de no resbalarme y llegar lo menos empapada posible al coche.

En el asiento de al lado vi un aparato negro.

_¿Qué es esto?_ pensé.

Lo tomé en mis manos. Era un teléfono celular. ¿Pero qué rayos…?

Edward. ¿Se habría caido de sus pantalones cuando estuvo aquí? Esto en verdad demuestra que él existe.

Revisé el teléfono pero no había mucho, solo unas 4 llamadas perdidas de un "Carlisle" y 2 de una "Duende". Dudé en llamarlos, si no habían encontrado a Edward… bueno, no sé qué pasó con él. Si acaso no lo encuentran me haré cargo del accidente pero, no entiendo como desapareció. Me sentía muy culpable, pero era muy temprano, a esta hora la gente acostumbra seguir durmiendo. _Los llamaré más tarde. _

Lo guardé en mi bolsillo y arranqué el coche. Me encontré con Ángela, hablamos sobre nuestras vacaciones, sobre su novio Ben, y de lo pesado que era empezar otra vez.

Hablar con Ángela siempre me distraía, era una de mis mejores amigas en el Instituto.

A la hora del almuerzo fui con Mike, o más bien el vino por su cuenta a comprar conmigo la comida. Tomé una porción de pizza, él hizo lo mismo, tomé una botella de jugo de naranja, él hizo lo mismo.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el jugo de naranja.

-Bueno, los gustos cambian Bella.

Me acompaño a nuestra habitual mesa donde se encontraban nuestros amigos.

Jessica y Ángela estaban conversando, traté de meterme para no tener que estar hablando con Mike, que miraba con disgusto su botella de jugo de naranja.

-Hey chicas que dé hablan tanto?

-Bella, has visto a los Cullen? –Dijo Jessica casi desesperada.

-¿A quiénes?

-Son unos hermanos nuevos. Dicen que vienen de Alaska pero los chicos son taaaan lindos.

No me sorprendía oir a Jessica hablando de los chicos nuevos, ella era la primera en enterarse de cualquier chisme en este colegio.

-Bella tenemos Literatura con uno que se llama Jasper y tú tienes Biología con el chico del que aún no me sé el nombre.

-Jes de dónde has sacado sus horarios? –A veces esta chica podía sorprenderme.

-Pues, tú sabes que averiguando soy la mejor.

-Yo no tengo clases con ninguno de ellos, pero me alegra que este año comparta casi todas mis clases con Ben.- Ángela y Ben eran la pareja perfecta, casi nunca peleaban, se llevaban muy bien y podías notar todo el amor que se sentían.

En literatura Jes no dejó de codearme señalándome al tal Jasper. Era lindo, pero no parecía el tipo de chico que le presta atención a una obsesionada.

De hecho, tenía una expresión rara, serio, parecía enojado.

Al salir me choque con Mike y tiré mis libros.

-Lo siento Bella.- Dijo tomando mis libros.

-Descuida, yo también estaba distraida.

-Y esto…. el sábado harás algo Bella?

-Lo siento Mike, estoy llegando tarde a biología, tú sabes como es el profesor.

Lo dije para evitarme el decirle que no, se ponía muy pesado. Mike es un buen amigo pero no pierde oportunidad cuando quiere invitarte a salir y cuando le dices que no se pone a insistirte.

En realidad sí estaba llegando tarde, las mesas ya estarían ocupadas. ¿Con quién me tendría que sentar? Qué mal, quería sentarme con Eric, es bueno es biología y quizás podría explicarme algunas cosas.

Entré a clases y el profesor me miró con mala cara.

-El año recién comienza y ya está llegando tarde Srta. Swam? Siéntese con El Sr. Cullen.

Jes me mataría en ese instante. Como no sabía quién era el "" me dirigí al único banco que estaba vacío. Y ahí fue cuando lo ví.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba sentado mirándome como si lo fuera a matar, como si yo fuera un  
peligro. Estaba muy ojeroso, pero igual que como lo recuerdo. Sus ojos eran  
color miel, recuerdo que cuando abrió sus ojos estaban rojos… era extraño. Me alegraba de verlo, esto era una extraña coincidencia. Al parecer  
recuperó su memoria, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

-¡Hola Edward!- Le dije como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Él solo asintió. Me quedé toda la hora analizando sus movimientos. ¿Por qué asintió? ¿No me reconocé? Tal vez te haya olvidado Bella, tú solo lo atropellaste. ¿Por qué te recordaría? Estaba por mandarle un papelito para preguntarle cómo estaba, pero casualmente hoy, el profesor no mi quitaba los ojos de encima. _Resentido, no soy la primera, ni la última en llegar tarde a tu clase_, pensé. Cuando sonó el timbre quise preguntarle, pero ya no estaba. Se había ido  
tan rápido. Fue como cuando desapareció. Estaba triste, es como si me esquivase, pero no tiene razón alguna para  
hacerlo. Intenté perseguirlo para devolverle su teléfono, o al menos esa era  
mi excusa pero no lo volví a dirigí al centro de estudiantes, quizás ellos me puedan dar su dirección.  
Lo sé, parezco una acosadora, pero tengo su teléfono y creo que lo va a  
quierer cuando entré, me quedé paralizada. Ahí estaba él, no quería parecer  
metida pero escuché su conversación.

-Necesito cambiar la hora de biología. Puede ser por cualquier otra, por favor.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Tienes algún problema con el profesor?

-No… yo… -Se dió vuelta y me miró estupefacto. -Disculpe, si no puede está bien.- Salió rápidamente de la sala, esta vez no lo perseguí. Él tenía una razón para esquivarme. ¿Pero cuál? Yo… no le había hecho nada, de hecho por el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos creí que nos llevamos bien. No pedí su dirección, si tenía que huir de mi en el colegio no sé que haría si iba a su día siguiente en el almuerzo, intenté evitarlo, pero lo busqué con la mirada. Se hallaba es una mesa apartada de todos con una dos chicas y tres chicos. Todos igual de hermosos, parecían modelos y por supuesto mi Edward no se quedaba afuera. ¿Mi Edward? Bella deja de decir tonterías. De hecho, una de las chicas se parecía a las descripciones que me había dado Edwards respecto a su recuerdo. Me paré y saqué el teléfono, estaba decidida, iría a hablar con él. Me acerqué a su mesa, cada paso que daba me quitaba mi valor. Cuando por fin llegué le apunte con mi dedo como si estuviese haciendo una acusación.

-¿Podemos hablar, solos? –Dije lo último mirando a los demás presentes en la mesa que miraban a levantó y se acercó a mi.

-¿Qué quieres? –Me dijo en un tono seco.

-Yo… atiné con la edad.- Le dije tratando de iniciar una consersación. Él se quedó callado.

-Tú… dejaste esto en mi coche. –Le tendí el teléfono.Él lo tomó con mucho cuidado de no hacer contacto con mis manos. ¿Acaso le daba asco o qué?

-Gracias.

-¿Has recuperado la memoria?

-Sí.- ¡Pero qué cortante!

-Bueno yo… me alegro. -Hizo un sonido como un 'ehm'.-Adiós. –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. No entiendo, qué le pasa? Quizás este de mal humor. Volví de nuevo a mi mesa, esperando las preguntas de Jessica. Aún no me había sentado cuando comenzó con su bombardeo.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Conoces a Jasper? ¿Está con Alice? ¿¡Preséntamelo si!

-Jes, no lo conosco, olvidó su teléfono en… en clases y fui a devolvérselo.

-Oh… y qué te dijo? ¿por qué no te quedaste a charlar? ¡Podías conocerlos Bella!

-Pues, fue una charla muy corta. Solo fui a devolverle el no hizo más comentarios al respecto.

Empezaron a hablar sobre una salida a La Push que harían este sábado. Les dije que iría pero en realidad no me lo deseaba. Al día siguiente tendría biología. No me apetecía para nada sentarme a su lado nuevamente. Pensé en pedirle a alguien que me cambie el lugar, pero sé que nadie lo haría. También pensé en decir que le tengo fobia a la biología, pero no estoy muy segura de que esa fobia exista. Ya qué? Solo ignóralo Bella. A decir verdad, quedarme con la duda no es lo mío. Pero no podía hacer nada. Él no era muy sociable. En el almuerzo le pregunté a mis dos chismosas favoritas.

-¿Chicas qué saben sobre los Cullen?

-Vivían en Alaska,se mudaron recientemente. –Dijo Ángela.

-Sí, dicen que son adoptados. Por el Dr. Cullen, el nuevo doctor del hospital de Forks. Tendrías que verlo… Es tan… guapo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Jes?

-Digamos que ayer tuve un "accidente".- Las tres nos reimos y Jessica nos contó lo que hizo para averiguar del Dr. Cullen.

Había olvidado de todo hasta que llegó la hora de Biología. Me senté en mi asiento, Edward ya estaba allí. No le dirigí la palabra, solo me senté y  
saqué mis libros.

-Hola Bella.- Dijó él. Casi tiro mis libros, más que por sorpresa me asusto que me hablara.

-Ho..hola Edward.

-Yo… creo que te debo una explicación.

-Si no quieres hablar de ello, está bien.- Pero qué estoy diciendo? Claro que quiero una explicación, pero no soy nada de él como para que me tenga que dar explicaciones.

-Pero tú… mira, te parece si nos encontramos en el aparcamiento a la salida?

-Está bién.

No volvimos a hablar, luego el profesor llegó y nos dio un trabajo para hacer. A la salida fui un tanto ansiosa al aparcamiento. Aún no estaba allí así que me recosté sobre mi coche y lo esperé. La lluvia no importaba, estaba bajo un pequeño techo pero estaba haciendo mucho frío. ¿Cuánto más se tardaría? Los demás estudiantes se fueron yendo de a poco, mi coche y un volvo plateado eran los últimos que quedaban. Seguí esperando pero no apareció. Cuando me percaté, ya era muy tarde. Me fui a casa un tanto decepcionada. Ahora sí me debía dije que estaba bien si no quería hablar de ello, pero hacerme esperar para nada, con el frío que hacía, no se lo iba a perdonar. Mañana se las iba a ver conmigo y mi furia. Cuando llegué a casa me estaba congelando, me dí una buena ducha de agua caliente para relajarme un poco. Bajé para ayudar a Sue con la cena, me sorprendió que estuviera todo listo. Charlie había llegado temprano y al parecer tenían algo que decirme.

-Vas a tener un hermanito Bella. –Soltó Charlie cuando me senté.

-¿Qué? Oh por dios, Sue ¡felicidades! Abracé a Sue y a mi papá, los felicité y por un momento saqué a Edward de mi mente. Me contaron que sería un varón, y ya estaban con 3 meses de embarazo.

Estaba tan feliz. Quería contárselo a Jake, pero ya era tarde, mañana iría a La Push.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche estuve pensando en qué le diría a Edward. Era tan estúpido que un desconocido como él ocupara la mayor parte de mis pensamientos.

_Edward Cullen ¿quién eres tú?_

Quería averiguarlo pero en verdad… me estaba volviendo toda una psicópata. Me quedé dormida con el sonido de la lluvia.

Por la mañana me desperté muy feliz. Pensando si mi futuro hermanito se parecería a mi, o quizás no. Bueno Sue no es mi madre, pero si se parece a Charlie…

¡Y el nombre! Charlie me había confesado que cuando estaba en la panza de Reneé el quiso ponerme de nombre Muriel, y doy gracias a dios que mi madre se lo impidió. No me gustaba ese nombre, tendría que asegurarme de que no le pongan un mal nombre a mi hermanito.

Se lo quería contar a Jake YA! Pero estos últimos meses él estaba con su 'entrenamiento'. Así que debía llamarlo antes de aparecerme por su casa. No quiero que se repita lo de la última vez.

_Llegué a su casa y Billy me invitó a tomar té, Jacob no estaba. Billy intento romper el hielo con sus preguntas… extrañas. _

_-Bella, conoces a algún chico?_

_-Ehm… por supuesto, hay muchos de esos en la escuela.- Dije a modo de broma, pero él parecía muy serio._

_-Y ¿te gusta alguno?_

_-Pues… no. ¿Y a qué viene esto? ¿Charlie ha estado preguntando?_

_-¿Qué tipo de películas te gustan Bella? – Evadió mi pregunta. _

La verdad, no soportaría otro cuestionario con té. Por cierto, no me gusta el té.

Era muy temprano para llamarlo, lo más seguro es que siga dormido.

Me dirigí al instituto, hoy podía retirarme temprano, a la hora del almuerzo porque la Profesora Norecuerdosunombre tenía que hacer nosequé. Entonces podría ir a casa de Jake y contarle todo, y pasear por la playa.

No me había dado cuenta de que hace mucho no veía a Jacob, siempre hablabamos por mensaje de texto pero no era lo mismo. Extrañaba a mi mejor amigo.

No ví a Cullen por la escuela, no es que lo estuviese buscando, me había decidido a ignorarlo completamente. Si él quería pedirme disculpas por lo del aparcamiento mejor. Sí no, pues jódete Edward.

En el almuerzo compré una botella de agua para tomar y me dirigí al baño, a estas horas era el único lugar callado en el que podría hablar por teléfono.

Apenas llamé me atendió un Jacob con una voz muy ronca.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres Quil?

-Ni siquiera mi nombre recuerdas.- Dije con voz dramática.

-¡Bella! Lo siento, estaba durmiendo y ni siquiera ví el número. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Jake, y tú? ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? Quería saber si hoy ibas a estar.

Se oía su respiración agitada, pero no me respondía.

-Jake te pasa algo?

-Lo siento Bella, no voy a estar. Adiós.- Me cortó.

Mi mejor amigo me había cortado. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Intenté llamarlo de nuevo. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Salí del baño para poder largarme de allí. Quizás Charlie sabía algo de Jake.

Casi me caigo cuando tropecé con alguien.

Era la chica con el pelo puntiagudo, el recuerdo de Edward. De cerca se veía muy pálida.

-Lo siento, estás bien? –Su voz era tan… amable.

-Sí, eh, no yo he tenido la culpa. ¿Tú estás bien? Pareces asustada.

-Es solo que… creo que no estoy bien. No entiendo qué me pasa.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele algo? Puedo llevarte a tu casa si quieres.- No voy a causarle daño a algún otro Cullen.

-Sí, por favor. – Dijo rápidamente.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿Tú eres Alice, verdad?

-Sí, y tú Bella.

-¿Cómo… Edward te…

-Edward ya nos contó lo ocurrido. Muchas gracias por ayudarlo Bella.

Subimos al auto.

-¿Él es tu…

-Hermano.

Siempre contestaba antes de que yo terminase la pregunta.

-¿Por dónde vives?

-Mmm. ¿No crees que sería mejor si yo conduzco?

-¿Pero no te sentías mal? Solo indícame el camino.

Si Alice era su hermana, estábamos yendo a su casa. En el camino hablamos de varias cosas. Profesores, ropa, escuelas, ofertas de ropa. Al parecer Alice era una sabia en la moda. Me invitó a ir de comprar a lo que accedí, aunque no me gustase mucho ir de compras. Alice me caía muy bien.

Cuando llegamos observé su casa por fuera. Era hermosa, tenía el aspecto de una casa antigua con pequeños detalles que la hacían ver más moderna.

-Acompáñame.

La seguí por la puerta. Ella tocó el timbre.

-¿No tienes llaves?

-Las olvidé.

De repente se abrió la puerta, salió una muy disgustada modelo. Ella era de esas chicas que salen en la tele, en revistas de modas. Las que tienen el cuerpo perfecto que toda chica desea sin llegar a ser anoréxica. Su cabello rubio era tan… simplemente perfecto. Se veía tan suave. Si no fuera por su rostro parecería un ángel.

-Rose qué haces?

Alice entró a la casa empujándola.

-Alice te he dicho que no la traigas. Dios ahora Edward sabrá que vino y yo no me voy a tolerar sus caprichos ni su depresión ni la de Jasper.

-Bella pasa. –Alice ignoro completamente a la rubia 'Rose'. Ésta subió las escaleras con esas pisadas estruendosas de niña berrinchuda y se fue.

-Alice no quiero causarte problemas, además me gustaría ir a La Push…

-¿Vas a ir a comprar ropa a La Push? –Ella hizo un puchero tan tierno que cualquier niño de 5 años con cara triste sería un insulto ante esto.

-No yo… debo buscar a mi amigo.

-Pero Bella, no puedes ir otro día?

-Está bien. –Me rendí.

-Nadie puede resistir ese puchero, eh? –Un chico alto, de cabello rubio apareció de la nada.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

-Oh está bien.

-Bella, él es Jasper. Y bueno Jasper, ya sabes que ella es Bella, de la que te he hablado.

-Hola Jasper. Y… Alice… acabas de conocerme.

-Si bueno, Jas me entiende.

-Bueno Alice, ya te traje, creo que es hora de marcharme.

-Pero… te dejaré ir si me prometes ir de compras conmigo, el próximo sábado.

-Está bien.

_Odio las compras, pero el entusiasmo de Alice se me contagia._

Alice abrió la puerta y de repente allí estaba él. Con su cabello broncíneo mojado a causa de la lluvia acompañado de un chico mucho más grande que él. Corpulento y con grandes músculos.

-Disculpa. –Lo esquivé y pasé a su lado. Casi tropiezo en mi intento de llegar a mi coche dramáticamente, pero me sujeté con el espejo del auto.

Mientras conducía me maldije por haber dicho la estúpida palabra. 'Disculpe'

Él debía decir esa palabra, no yo. Se supone que yo sería la dura, no le hablaré más. ¡No, nunca más!

**Disculpen la demora, simplemente me desmotive. **

**Bueno, espero dejen reviews. **

**Adiós y espero la pasen bien en sus fiestas! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Maldita sea Edward Cullen, ni siquiera te conozco y ya me haces enojar. Pues bien, no interesa. Tú ya no existes para mi.

Me dirigí enfurruñada al coche. Jacob es mi mejor amigo y como tal no me puede cerrar la puerta en la cara. ¿Es que ya a nadie le caigo bien?

Una lágrima se escapó y rodo por mi rostro.

Encendí la radio. Se escuchaba hey soul sister del grupo train. La canción de alguna manera me animó.

Arranqué y sentí como un golpe en la parte trasera. Debía ser algo que se rompió, ya tenía una excusa para visitar urgente a Jake.

Conduje hasta La Push, me detuve en la playa. Hoy el día estaba medianamente lindo. No había nada de sol, pero tampoco un diluvio sobre mi cabeza. El ruido de las olas es tan relajante.

Me acerqué al agua y tomé mi teléfono.

-Hola…

-Hola Jake me pregun…

-Soy Jake, en este momento no estoy disponible. Deja tu mensaje después del tono. –Se oía un pitido agudo, ¿debía dejar un mensaje? En verdad, todo el mundo me evita.

¿Jessica? No, no tengo ganas de escucharla.

¿Angela? Debe estar ocupada con Ben.

¿Mike? No estoy tan desesperada.

Tal vez si aceptaba la invitación de Alice para ir de compras… pero tendría que volver a su casa. Yo no tenía su teléfono, no quería encontrarme con él.

_Bella eres madura, puedes manejar la situación. Vas, buscas a Alice y ya._

Me dí cuenta de que no tenía dinero, tendría que pasar primero por casa. Pero me encontraría con Sue y… no tengo ganas de preguntas. A veces se ponía en plan de 'ahora soy tu madrastra y debo saber dónde estás todo el tiempo'.

Si entraba por la ventana… tendría que trepar el árbol. Y todo esto para ir de compras, algo que ni siquiera me gusta.

Quizás a Alice le gustaría hacer otra cosa… no se ve como de esas chicas que pasea en el parque con la bicicleta.

Como sea, en este momento me siento sola.

Me levanté y casi tropiezo con la rama del árbol, el árbol dónde solíamos reunirnos Jacob y yo hace tiempo.

Casi caigo al suelo, estaba preparada para impactar y tener un moretón que dolería pero alguien me sujetó. Me volteé.

-Jake!

-Hey Bells!- Sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

Por supuesto el estaba sin camisa, como casi siempre. Estaba segura de que le encantaba exhibir sus enormes músculos.

-Un momento, ¿hace cuándo estás aquí?

-Uhm. –Se rascó la nuca.

Le pegué en el brazo, pero estoy segura de que me dolió más a mi que a él.

-Por qué no me hablaste?

-Te veías linda allí.

-¡Jacob no sabes lo que tengo que contarte!

-Está bien, cuéntame en el coche. Vamos a mi casa.

Él corrió como un niño para ganarme, como siempre lo hacía para poder conducir.

-Estoy empezando a creer que te gusta burlarte de mis torpes pies!

-Es que conduces tan lento.

-No pases de los 60.

-¿Nunca lo has intentado?

Entonces pisó el embrague y luego el acelerador.

-¡Jake más despacio! Mi traste tiene tantos años como para ser tu bisabuelo.

-Vamos Bella, esto es divertido. UJUUU. –Gritó asomado a la ventana.

-En verdad eres un niño.

-Vale.-dijo mientras bajaba no lo suficiente como para estar satisfecha la velocidad. -¿Qué querías contarme?

-¡Sue… yo… voy a tener un hermanito!

Me miró por unos momentos y luego me abrazó tan fuerte que me dijo sin aire.

-¡Felicidades!

-Jacob mira al frente!

-Descuida Bella, jamás he chocado con nada.- Dijo riendo.

-Podría ser la primera vez.

-Ya, no me regañes. Y qué nombre le pondrán? ¿cuándo nacerá?

-Sue está de 3 meses. A Sue y a Charlie les gusta Seth pero aún no está decidido.

Llegamos a su casa entre conversaciones. Cuando Jacob se estacionó sentí otra vez el golpe en la parte trasera.

-Bella, vete.

-¿Qué?

-Debes irte ahora, hazlo por favor. Mañana hablamos.

No entendía. ¿Otra vez iba a ignorarme? Casi me empujo hacia el asiento de conductor.

-Vete Bella!

Parecía enfadado, estaba temblando.

-Jake estás bien?

-Si sólo vete.

Hice lo que me dijo, llegué a casa y me desplomé en mi cama. ¿En serio que rayos pasa con toda la gente?

Nunca creí que iba a hacer esto pero… tomé el diario íntimo que Reneé me había regalado hace años cuando cumplí 14 años. Nunca lo utilicé porque en verdad no le veía mucho sentido escribir cosas. Pero en este momento necesitaba expresarme, lo había conservado porque se veía muy bonito.

Era un cuaderno celeste con mi nombre en azul y algo brillante. Tenía estrellitas por todas partes.

Debía empezar con un '_querido diario_'? Me parecía graciosa la idea de ponerle nombre, de escribirle como si fuera una persona. Sólo que esta no me respondería.

_Edward. _

¿De entre todos los nombres porque solo puedo pensar en Edward? Oh creativa de Bella.

Ok.

_Hola Edward, soy Bella _-me reí, me estaba volviendo tan rara últimamente-_ hoy he tenido un día terrible. Más bien, toda esta semana. Conocí… bueno conocí a Cullen, no fue un encuentro agradable, de hecho lo atropellé. Él perdió la memoria, y pasaron cosas extrañas. ¿Sabes? Recordó su nombre viendo a un hombre tocando el piano en la televisión. ¿Será que el toca piano? No, no puedo preguntarle. Porque ahora recordó todo y no lo sé. Me trata como si fuera una loca. En fin, hoy conocí a Alice. Es su hermana, es tan… alegre. _

_Me gustaría ser su amiga pero, no! Es la hermana de Edward y él me odia. _

_Tengo que dejar de pensar en él. Jacob hoy, caso me hecha de su casa… _

_¿Soy tan odiable? ¿Odiable es una palabra? En fin._

_Debería estar feliz por lo de mi nuevo hermanito. Lo espero con tantas ansías. Será lindo tener un hermanito, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, podría jugar con él._

_Muero de hambre, iré abajo a cenar._

Cerré el cuadernillo y lo dejé sobre mi cama.

Fui abajo a buscar a Sue, para preguntarle si haría la cena. Sólo encontré una nota:

_Bella, Sue y yo fuimos a cenar. Espero que no te moleste, hay pasta._

¿No podían llevarme con ustedes? Arrugué la nota y la tiré. Preparé los fideos, estaban ricos.

Me llevé un vaso con agua arriba y me puse mi pijama. Tomé el diario y casi tiro mi vaso de agua cuando leí una respuesta.

_Hola Bella, deberías hablar con Cullen._

Estaba escrito en una caligrafía casi perfecta. Cualquier persona normal habría pensado que un secuestrador asesino estaba en la casa. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era responderle.

_Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? _

_No lo sé, en verdad creo que me odia. _

_¿Quién eres? _

Cerré el libro y lo volví a abrir, pero no respondía. Entonces empecé a creer que la teoría del ladrón era más acertada. Tomé lo que tenía a mano. Una escoba.  
Empecé a mirar por todos lados, en el armario, bajo mi cama, detrás de la puerta, en el baño. Todo era normal…

Volví a mi diario y lo abrí nuevamente para leer la nueva respuesta.

**Bueno xD qué les parece? Sí, se volvió raro D:**

**Acepto críticas, reviews, tomatazos, escupitajos (? **

**Ok un beso, y les deseo muy felices fiestas. (:!**


	6. Chapter 6

Volví a mi diario y lo abrí nuevamente para leer la nueva respuesta.

_Tramposa. Si quieres que responda cierra los ojos y alejate 5 minutos. _

_Soy Edward. Mucho gusto._

Esto parecía un juego. Bien Edward, entonces hablemos.

_Pues aún yo no tengo el gusto de conocerte. _

Me pare y me aleje. Cerré mis ojos decidida. Si oía algún ruido llamaría a la policía. Lo siento Charlie, interrumpiré tu cena. No oí nada, entreabrí un poco mi ojo izquierdo para poder ver algún movimiento fuera de lo común pero no paso absolutamente nada. Al rato tome el diario entre mis manos, un tanto nerviosa y a la vez con ansias por leer mi respuesta.

_¿Qué quieres saber de mi?_

No había oido ningún ruido, todo está en el lugar donde debía estar. Entonces… ¿es momento de empezar a creer en la magia? Bostecé, había tenido un día largo y agotador, tenía sueño.

_Tú, mi diario me habla. Pues quiero saberlo todo. _

Me alejé unos minutos y volví a repetir el mismo proceso. Esperando atenta oir algo que me alertase que había alguien más en la casa tratando de volverme loca. Aún así no escuché nada.

_Sé concreta con tus preguntas. Como sea, creo que debes dormir en este momento. Buenas noches Bella._

¿Intentaba hacerme dormir? ¡Entonces tenía que haber alguien en esta casa! Me haría dormir para que nos puedan robar. Apreté con fuerza la escoba que aún estaba entre mis manos. ¡No señor, no le iban a robar a la hija del jefe de policia! Tomé el teléfono celular que Reneé me había comprado para poder estar en contacto con ella.

-Bells? Pasa algo? –Me atendió luego de los 3 pitidos, pensé que no contestaría.

-Papá creo que hay alguien en casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado Bella? Tranquila vamos para allá.

-Yo… -No lo podía explicar el hecho de que mi diario me contestase. Además el querría leer lo que el diario, la persona o lo que sea que fuese me contestó y todo lo que escribí. Es privado, no le permitiría que lo leyera.- Es que escuche un ruido.

Se oía el motor del coche patrulla, lo llevaba hasta para ir con Sue a cenar. Seguí con la escoba preparada para lo que fuese. Ahora que lo pensaba, haber llamado a Charlie fue una pésima idea. Quizás el ladrón está armado… ¿Y si le hacía algo a Sue y a mi hermanito? ¿O a Charlie?

Tomé el diario asustada, me sorprendí al leer una nueva respuesta. Esta vez no había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento, y no ví que pasase nada. Ya no sabía que debía creer. La magia no existe.

_Tranquila Bella. Soy sólo páginas._

Arroje el diario debajo de mi cama cuando oí la puerta. Salté del susto. 'Sólo páginas'. Las páginas no ven, no leen y por sobre todo no responden.

Bajé a ver a Charlie que ya estaba revisando toda la casa con uno de esos bastones de policía. Me tendió un frasco que parecía de desodorante. Era gas pimienta. Fui a mi habitación preparada para rociarle el gas a cualquier objeto que se moviera y me asustara.

Tras la amplia búsqueda del intruso no hayamos a nadie.

-Oh Bells seguro se cayó algo en la cocina.

-Sí, Bella. No seas tan paranoica.- Me reprendió Sue.

Me fui a mi habitación. Tomé mi diario pero no había respuesta alguna. Esa noche soñé con Edward. El diario decía que le hable, yo quería… sí! Quería hablarle, pero cada vez que lo intentaba todo fallaba. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Y con Jake? Mi mejor amigo me hecho de su casa. Dolía tanto… en estos momentos necesitaba un abrazo y las sabias palabras de Reneé. ¡Como la extrañaba!

¿Sería este un buen momento para tomar el boleto de avión que me regaló Charlie en mi cumpleaños e irme a visitar a mi madre y poder olvidar todo por al menos una semana?

Fui al baño y luego me acomodé en mi cama. ¡Hacía tanto frío!

Recostada, sobre mi cómoda almohada lo pensé un poco. Sí, creo que había llegado la hora de ver a Reneé.

**Este capítulo es muy cortito, pero algo es algo ya que el próximo capítulo**

**tardaré un tiempito en subirlo así que les dejo este. (:**

**Como ya he dicho, espero que pasen unas maravillosas fiestas, y que **

**puedan compartirlas con sus seres queridos. **

**Gracias por leer! Deja un review, por favor? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

_Recostada, sobre mi cómoda almohada lo pensé un poco. Sí, creo que había llegado la hora de ver a Reneé._

Por la mañana no se habló del tema de ayer, pero Sue me lanzaba esas miradas de 'arruinaste mi noche, gracias Bella'. Sólo quería ir a ver a Reneé, pero cuando quise comentarle del tema a Charlie salió apurado para su trabajo.  
No deseaba charlarlo con Sue, estaba un tanto amargada.

Comí rápido mi cuenco de cereales y sin decir una palabra me marché al colegio, pero cuando quise arrancar el coche hizo un ruido bastante raro que me hizo saltar de sorpresa y quedó allí trancado.  
Volví a la casa, Sue me dijo que me quedase ya que ni ella ni yo sabíamos nada de mecánica y estaba lloviendo torrencialmente. Si caminaba hasta la escuela seguro me pescaba un resfriado.  
Me fui a mi habitación, me dieron ganas de leer Cumbres Borrascosas, un libro del que no me cansaba. Luego Sue me llamó, iba a visitar a su madre.  
Me preguntó si deseaba acompañarla, pero realmente quería quedarme en casa.  
En cuanto se fue, tomé mi diario.

_Hola Edward. ¿Cómo estás? _

Me parecía tan estúpido preguntarle a un libro qué tal estaba. Cuestión de cortesía supongo.  
Lo cerré y me alejé unos minutos. Cuando volví a abrirlo seguían mis palabras, solas en un espacio en blanco. ¡Qué bien! Hasta mi propio diario decide ignorarme.  
Tomé mi campera, y un paraguas. Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, aquí me sentía encerrada.  
Me dirigí directo al bosque, no me iba a adentrar mucho, pero este lugar siempre me había encantado. Cuando tenía 5 años, jugaba a las escondidas con las hermanas de Jacob, solía esconderme en el árbol que estaba al comienzo del bosque, cerca del patio. Lo hacía siempre y jamás me encontraban.  
Al final no tuve que utilizar el paraguas, las hojas y ramas de los arboles eran una especie de techo, apenas si caía una pequeña llovizna, nada comparado con lo que realmente estaba precipitando.  
Sin darme cuenta terminé haciendo lo que no quería hacer, adentrarme al bosque. Es que, me sentía tan bien allí. En vuelta en la naturaleza.

Me senté en un tronco, estaba un poco húmedo pero qué más da. Hubiera traído mi libro aquí, hay tanta paz, pensé.  
Luego me dí cuenta de la hora. ¿Cuánto podría tardar Sue en volver? Debía regresar.  
Me paré pero empecé a oir unos insultos, estaban cerca, eran casi susurros. ¿Había alguien aquí? Ok, debía irme en este momento. Pero como ya conocen: 'La curiosidad mató al gato'.

Intenté agudizar mi oído en un intento de descifrar esas palabras que casi ni se escuchaban.

-En principio estaba en mayor peligro contigo, no entiendo porque rayos te involucras Edward.  
¿Edward? ¡Dijo Edward! ¿Cuántas personas se tienen que llamar Edward? Su nombre me persigue.

-Yo... en verdad lo siento Jas. En cuando vi la visión de Alice y supe que tu estarías cazando yo...  
Esa voz. Era tan malditamente familiar... él me persigue.

-Está bien, sé como te sientes.

En ese momento me acerqué un poco más. Era el rubio con el que Edward almorzaba. ¿Emmett? No... ese es el musculoso. ¡Jasper! Sí, ese era. Me acerqué un poco más, pero con mi mala suerte pisé una ramita que hizo ruido. Ambos voltearon a verme. ¿Edward estaba abrazando a Jasper?  
Era tan... bizarro.

-Dis..disculpen, yo escuche murmullos y...

-Jasper vete.- Ordenó Edward.  
Jasper asintió y se marchó caminando, muy rápido en realidad.

-¿Le has dicho que se marche por mi? Yo me voy, no te preocupes.  
Me volteé para irme.

-Bella.

-¿Sí? -Dije sin voltearme aún.

-Lo siento.

Entonces me volteé. Había dicho las palabras que esperaba desde que me ignoró, desde que me hizo esperarle bajo la lluvia, desde que me trató como si no me conociese.

-Era hora Cullen. -Sonreí.  
Él pareció sorprendido. Quizás no creía que yo esperaba una disculpa. Después de todo, yo lo atropellé a él.

-Supongo que aún esperas la explicación.  
Se notaba nervioso, no quería presionarlo. Temía que saliera huyendo o algo. Así que asentí y me dirigí al tronco, donde le indiqué que se sentara. Él prefirió seguir de pie.  
¡Aquí venía la explicación por la que había estado esperando!

-Dime. -Dije para que comenzara.

**Otro cap. ^^!  
Espero que les guste. :3  
¿Dejan review? *-* (acepto criticas/tomatazos/que me tiren a Emmett, no importa, dejá tu review :D)  
Un beso (:! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV **(a que no se lo esperaban :D)

En ese momento repasé todo por mi cabeza.  
Emmett había sugerido que explicase lo del Sol con que un frasco misteriosamente había caído y millones de vidrios incrustados en mi cara se reflejaban con la luz solar. Pero era Emmett…  
En realidad deseaba contarle toda la verdad… ella se veía tan… apetitosamente tierna.  
Ella creía que yo la odiaba, lo había visto cuando _me_ escribía en su diario.

_Ay Bella__, si supieras lo que has hecho en mi desde que te conocí, desde aquel día, cuando desperté de una especie de inconciencia y vi tus ojos de color chocolates preocupados por mi, y lloraste… _

Finalmente decidí hacer lo correcto, ella esperaba su explicación… yo debía dársela aunque fuera a medias. Ella lo merecía, merecía toda la verdad pero, no es algo que se pueda decir: 'Bella soy un vampiro y desde que me desperté no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Lo cual es raro porque es casi imposible que me hayas atropellado con tu porquería de coche'.  
No, no era lo mejor que podía decir.

-Veras Bella… el día del accidente había tenido una discusión con Jasper. Mi hermano, bueno es adoptado, bueno en realidad, lo que…- ¿Desde cuando me trababa al hablar? Una simple y estúpida verdad entre mentira Edward, no te cuesta nada.- Estaba muy _extremadamente _muy enfadado y… bueno luego sucedió. Tu me arrollaste. –_ con tu porquería de coche. _

-Edward si es por eso el motivo de que me odies. En verdad no lo entiendo, te pedí perdón, creí que nos llevábamos bien.

¿Ella no se preguntaba porque brillo con el sol? ¿No se preguntaba porque un libro escribía solo? ¡¿NO SE PREGUNTABA PORQUE ESTOY TAN FRÍO?

-Maldita sea Bella.- Se me escapó.

En ese momento la Bella que conocía desapareció. Su rostro se transformo. Estaba furiosa y unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¡Pero por dios Cullen qué te pasa! En serio realmente, te juro que intento entender. Intento entenderte, no me conoces, no tienes más motivos para odiarme. ¡REALMENTE NO LO ENTIENDO! Me gustaría entenderlo, quisiera ser tu amiga, de verdad que sí pero, Edward qué te pasa? Pierdes la memoria, no sales al sol, y luego me tratas como si no me conocieses. Después me dices que me darás una explicación y me haces esperar bajo la lluvia y no apareces. Y luego tu… - En ese momento se puso a llorar.

Pasé mis brazos a su alrededor por puro instinto y terminamos abrazados. Ella olía tan bien…  
Soy un idiota. Ella está llorando y yo estoy pensando en su olor. Alice está cerca, no le puedo hacer nada. Me tengo que tranquilizar.

Ella me intentó empujar… por dios ¡la estaba asfixiando!

-Edward… qui…ta tus manotas.. muevete.

La solté de inmediato.

-Lo siento.

Yo era una mala influencia para ella, yo la había hecho esperar bajo la lluvia. ¡Pudo coger una enfermedad! Los humanos son tan frágiles…No podía permitirme estar cerca de ella. Debía alejarme, pero esta vez lo haría en serio.

_Edward, no lo hagas, por favor, _podía oir a gritos los pensamientos de Alice.

-Bella, debo irme. Lo siento.

**NO ME MATEN D:!  
Sé que es muy cortito pero ya va a llegar la _verdadera _explicación. ¿Será Edward el que le explicará a Bella? En serio juju las voy a sorprender *-*!  
En serio :c no me odien. :(  
Besitos!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

-Bella, debo irme. Lo siento.

¿Te irás? ¿Me odias? Yo… siento que tengo tantas emociones contenidas en mí, sólo quiero…

-Bella ¿estás llorando?

-Lo siento. Cuando me enojo y yo… las lágrimas salen por su propia voluntad. Edward no tienes nada que explicarme. Sólo quería ser tu amiga, quizás comprendí mal. Tu no quieres relacionarte conmigo, con la chica que te atropelló, eh? –Entre mis lágrimas intentaba sonreír un poco, pero solo me salía una mueca horrible.

-Lo siento.

-Adiós Edward.

-Espera, déjame acompañarte a tu casa.

¿Acaso eres bipolar? Estúpido, idiota, imbécil. Apenas te conozco, no sé nada sobre ti y me haces sentir tantas cosas. ¡ESTÚPIDO!

-¡De verdad quiero estar sola! –Grité y me fui corriendo.

Pero era de esperarse, por supuesto, con mi mala suerte y mi torpeza que mi salida dramática falle. Me tropecé con una ramita pero antes de tocar el suelo Edward me atrapó entre sus brazos. Eso fue muy rápido!

_Oh __dios,__su __cara __está __muy __cerca __de __la __mía._

-Que…reflejos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias. Adiós.

Llegué a casa aún enfadada y para peor, me empapé cuando salí del bosque. Sue y Charlie estaban en la cocina… ¿cúanto tiempo estuve en el bosque? Lo que parecieron minutos fueron horas.

Ya estaba decidida respecto a usar el boleto que me regaló Charlie.

-Papá iré a visitar a mamá. Me voy el sábado ¿está bien?

-Oh Bella ¿estás segura?

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo de malo con ir a visitarla? Todavía tengo el boleto de avión que me regalaste.

-Lo sé pero no quiero que viajes sola… te acompañaría pero…

-Lo sé papá, trabajo. –Lo único que te importa.- Estaré bien. He venido a Forks sola y no ha pasado nada ¿no?

-Pero allá es diferente…

-Mira papá, llamaré a mamá para que vaya a buscarme al aeropuerto. No pasará nada. Realmente quiero verla.

-Está bien. Te llevaremos al aeropuerto el sábado.

Sue parecía indecisa sobre el participar de esta conversación, agradecí su silencio. Sabia elección.

Fui a mi cuarto y preparé el baño. Tenía frío, mis ropas aún estaban húmedas.

Tendría que empacar. Estaba feliz por ir a ver a Reneé, pero recordar la conversación con Edward… ¿Eso fue un adiós definitivo, verdad? Ya no le hablaré más ni él a mi. Pf… cómo si lo hiciera.

En biología, cambiaría mi horario. Quizás es muy extremo, tal vez solo cambie de lugar. Pero realmente no quiero volver a ver su cara, porque sé que si lo hago, yo… no me resistiré a hablarle. ¿Qué rayos tiene este chico? Es como si no pudiese evitar querer estar con él.

De repente lo recordé ¡el diario!

La última vez que escribí no respondió. Lo abrí con esperanzas pero aún seguía mi patético 'Hola Edward. ¿Cómo estás?'

Debo ser un poco anormal para preocuparme de que un diario no me conteste. No pienso ir a la escuela esta semana, estoy cansada. Sé que Charlie me dará el permiso de faltar, ya que no he faltado ni una sola vez en todo el año. No le avisaré a Jake que me voy, después de todo, el parece estar "ocupado". Ni siquiera puede llamarme. Me echó de su casa, es que toda la gente tiene problemas conmigo? Ni siquiera me estoy llevando bien con Sue y Charlie. Entiendo que están enamorados y todas esas cursilerías pero a veces siento que no les importo. No.. no le importo a nadie.

Estoy tan enfadada, tener todas estas emociones. Quiero deshacerme de todo, quiero desahogarme.

_Querido D__iario,__Edward __o __lo __que __sea. __Estoy __enojada__,__estoy __triste, __estoy __decepcionada __y __un __montón __de __otras __cosas. __Quiero __olvidarme __de __Edward, __solucionar __las __cosas __con __Jake, __llevarme __mejor __con __Sue __y __visitar __a __mi __madre. __Quiero __un __montón __de __cosas __y __no __estoy __haciendo __nada, __lo __sé. __Y __escribir __no __está __ayudando __mucho. __Pienso __encerrarme __toda __esta __semana __aquí __en __mi __habitación __y __luego __iré __al __aeropuerto. __En __estos __momentos, __quisiera __que __todo __se __solucionara __por __si __solo. __Siento __que __todo __empezó __con __Edward. __¿Por__qué __tuve __que __conocerlo? __En __fin, __esto __no __funciona._

Cerré el estúpido diario y me dispuse a dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

A la mañana siguiente prepare mis maletas. Sé que es un poco precipitado ya que iría en una semana pero cuanto más tiempo estaba en casa, con el clima de Forks y un montón de sentimientos que no me dejaban en paz, más deseaba que llegara la hora de irme de aquí.

Charlie me dijo que Jake llamó. Qué novedad, al parecer mi mejor amigo recordó mi existencia.

En cuanto a Edward… bien dije que no diría su nombre. En cuando al Señor E. no lo he visto ya que no he ido a la escuela y no iré en lo que resta de la semana. Claro que no. ¿Obstinada me dirán? No me importa, solo quiero ver a mi madre y tener algo de tiempo libre para poder enfriar mi cabeza.

Oí el ruido de la puerta ¿quizás era Billy? Hacía tiempo que no venía por aquí. Recordé que Sue no estaba en casa, había ido al médico, así que bajé a abrir.

-¡Bella! Estoy tan feliz de verte.

-¿Alice? - ¿La hermana de Edw… Señor E.? ¿Qué hacía aquí? -Alice no es que me moleste que estes aquí pero… ¿cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-Le pregunté a tus amigas. Como faltaste decidí traerte la tarea ya sabes, estamos en la misma clase de matemática. -¿En serio? Acabo de enterarme. –Ah y creo que este es un buen momento para invitarte oficialmente a la ¡Fiesta Cullen! Será fenomenal, he organizado todo y decorado el lugar, está precioso y además

-Wow espera Alice. Lo siento pero no puedo ir.

-La fiesta es pasado mañana Bella, sé que tienes tiempo libre. Por favor, como mi amiga. -¿Amiga? Está bien, me caes bien aunque solo sé tu nombre y quién es tu estúpido hermano.

-Alice lo siento pero en una semana ire a visitar a mi madre y yo tengo que empacar y aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer…

No sabía que Alice podía darme una mirada acecina tan aterradora.

-Entonces te ayudaré a empacar Bella. Con permiso.

Y asi fue como Alice se adueño de la casa. Se dirigió hacia mi cuarto como si supiera donde estaba y no pareció sorprendida al ver mis maletas ya armadas. Entonces Emp.ó a desarmar todo lo que me había llevado 2 horas armar, solo para criticar mi ropa.

-Bella qué es esto? ¿Dónde vive tu madre no hace calor? ¿Por qué tienes esto? ¿¡ESTO ES AMARILLO!

Pero eso no es todo… también rompió una camisa que me regaló Jake "accidentalmente". Claro si puedes llamar accidente a ver una cosa con desagrado y partirla a la mitad.

-Alice creo que es suficiente. Realmente no me interesa mucho la ropa que voy a

-Isabela ¿acabas de decir que no te interesa la ropa?

-Si bueno yo

-Está claro que nunca has ido de compras. Está bien iré a buscar mi auto y luego iremos de compras. Esperame aquí ¿está bien?

-Espera Alice pero

-Nada de peros Bella. Es una crisis de moda, no puedes usar estas cosas para ir a visitar a tu madre. ¡No lo permitiré!

¿Pero qué rayos? Alice se fue. Debo huir ¡debo huir! Ella volverá, que miedo. En verdad es hiperactiva. ¿De dónde saca toda esa energía una personita tan… chiquita?

Hah recuerdo el celular de Edward, dónde la tenía como Duende…

¡NO! Señor E. Señor E. Señor E. Edward es un nombre feo y y y además es de viejo.

Era tan lindo cuando no recordaba nada… ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse de esa forma? Y al final… nunca le pude preguntar si tocaba algún instrumento. Supongo que nunca lo sabré. No Bella no puedes preguntarle a Alice, no quiero parecer como si quisiera saber algo de él porque en verdad no es así. Soy una estúpida, ni siquiera sé por qué sigo pensando en él.

También recuerdo cuando desapareció, el brillaba con el sol… Incluso, aunque suene estúpido… busqué en google "alergia que te hace brillar" lo sé, es muy estúpido. Pero no encuentro otra explicación, la manera en que su mano brilló fue muy rara. Y luego desaparecer como si se hubiera evaporado? Todo es…

Oí el ruido de la puerta. ¿Sue llegó? Sue tiene llaves. ¿Alice? ¿Tan rápido?

-Bella que bueno que no huiste. Te llevaré a un lugar que está genial y me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme a buscar algo que me pidió Edward?

-Oh… ¿qué es?

-Es un anillo. Pertenecía a su madre.

-¿Su madre?

-Oh ¿no lo sabías? Todos somos adoptados. Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos biologicos pero los demás… bueno no. – Me sorprendi un poco.

-Oh, yo no lo sabía. ¿Edward conoció a su madre? ¿Qué le paso? –Me di cuenta de que debía dejar de preguntar sobre Edward… Señor E. pero es tan misterioso, solo el saber unas pocas cosas de él me hace feliz. – Lo siento, no debí hacer tantas preguntas.

-No está bien Bella. Edward conoció a su madre pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, él casi no la recuerda.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Y a su padre?

-Ellos murieron hace mucho, por una enfermedad.

-Oh, lamento oir eso.

-Pero está bien, porque creo que al igual que yo Edward está muy feliz formando parte de nuestra familia. Nuestro padre, Carlisle, es una persona muy agradable. Y nuestra madre, Esme, es tan solo la persona más afectuosa que jamás conocerás. ¡Por eso debes venir a la fiesta Bella! Así podré presentártelos, además me harás muy feliz.

Estoy segura de que me arrepentiré de esto.

-Está bien Alice, iré.

Alice me abrazó casi asfixiándome, puede que sea pequeña pero apuesto a que es más fuerte que yo.

-Y… ¿sabes lo que me haría más feliz?

Tengo miedo de preguntar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me dejes vestirte! Encontraré el vestido perfecto para ti ya verás!

-¿Vestido? Espera un momento ¿es una fiesta formal?

-Por supuesto. ¿No te lo había dicho?

Oh dios, ya me estoy arrepintiendo. ¿Cuántos minutos pasaron desde que le dije que iría? Ya no puedo retractarme.

-Tranquila Bella, tengo un don para la moda.

Así termino mi día… el día que esperaba fuera tranquilo. Al final no fuimos por el anillo, aunque yo quería verlo pero Alice dijo que mejor lo iría a buscar en otra ocasión. Ahora debo rehacer mi maleta y tengo mucha ropa nueva que meter. A pesar que le he dicho a Alice que no traía mucho dinero se ha gastado todo esto… en cuanto pueda se lo devolveré.

Esa fiesta será en la casa de los Cullen, es decir, el Señor E. estará ahí. Y yo estaré usando un horrible vestido ¿eso significa que el usará un traje? Me muero por ver eso…

¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué acepte? Uff, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir.

Mañana Alice pasaría por mi para torturarme… digo ayudarme a buscar un vestido.


End file.
